monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Gravios Guide
Guide Made By: Lunaraia Guide for: Gravios Game: Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Rank: Village Elder Rank, Terror of the Gravios Quest, will add for the other ranks and Quests once I finish them. Weapon Type: Iron Striker+ (Hammer), it's heavy RAW damage is simply ridiculus when combined with the Tornado Whirl Charge Attack, and with the Gravios Shells you get from this Quest you can upgrade it Armor: Ceantaur Armor, upgraded as much as possible for Elder Rank, which is 57 armor per piece, Sharp Sword and Sharpening Skill Inc skills are active, the - def has been offset with decorations, I did not have the patience to farm for blos hearts for the Artisan Skill, although it would most likely make things easier. Guide: This Guide is for hunting Gravios for beginning hunters on Elder Rank in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Summary: Gravios is just like the big bully on the play ground, seems tough and puts up a tough exterior, but if you crack that disguise you'll find one big wimp, pretty much the sums up the Gravios, if you crack his chest armor then your gonna find that he takes a ridiculus ammount of damage and you really should have no problems with him on Elder Rank. Preperations: optional items will be inside (these brackets) To prepare for this hunt, and make it as painless as possible load up with the following: (1 Armor Charm), the extra armor will definetly help out. Can be dropped but your defence will go below 308 if you do, and at that defence level Gravios only deals any big damage when he's pissed or gives you a face-full of Gravios beam at close range. (1 Power Charm), Offence is always good. Can be dropped if you wish but it will prolong the fight. Kitchen Stat Boost(s) of your choise, I went for King Squid and Queen Shrimp for an attack boost, attack is the best defence with the hammer in play afterall. 3 Small Barrel Bombs(+) and 2 Large Barrel Bombs (+), called SBB and LBB from now on 4 Large Barrels and 4 Gunpowder, theese are to ensure that you have 2 LBB to use every time you use a pitfall trap on Gravios, please note after trapping and bombing him once chanses are he will make a run for it into either Area 5 or Area 7 whichever you are not fighting it at the moment. 1 Pitfall Trap, 2 Nets and 2 Trap Tools, if trapping him for easy pickings at his chest does not appeal to you feel free to leave theese at home, but it will make things alot more complicated then it has to be. 10 Mega Potions, 10 Potions and (10 Honey) these are good to have if the gravios decide to go berserk and manage to nail you into a corner, or worse the edge of the lava, due to the terrain damage that will put on ya. 5 Cool Drinks, these should be self explainatory, your fighting inside an active volcano, it's HOT! feel free to leave them behind if you want, just don't complain to me when you fail the quest cuss all your health burned up, if you are using another armor with Heat Res(HI) then by all means leave em behind, if not you are going to need them. Book of Combos volume 1-4, yeah they take up 4 spaces in your inventory, but nothing sucks as much as being out of bombs and when trying to make more you end up with nothing but junk, with these you will never fail to make the bombs. all in all, they are worth it. Whetstones, Yes you will need these, Gravios is a bloody tank, he can take all that you can dish out and then some, even with the Ceantaur armors abilities you will need to sharpen at least once, so either use the mini wheststoens or bring your own, frankly id play it safe and bring my own, once your hammer reaches yellow it WILL fall down to red very very fast, even with the Sharp Sword Ability. OK got all that? Good, huh? your backpacks full? no worries, you'll have the space to pack Gravios carves once were done, as you'll be out of both traps and most likely a good number of bombs by the time were done, also you won't really need Paint balls or the Map, Gravios moves between area 5 and 7 taking a byroad through the crater in area 6, if your a gunner i THINK you might be abe to get a few shots at him while he's walking through Area 6, but frankly ive never bothered checking since hammers turns Gravios into a punching bag, and you only hit his back for minimal damage at any rate. Fleeing pattern: tells you where he goes to flee the area, note that he also reappears in the same spot when he enters that area, the Exit/Entrance spots are sloped and he has a tendancy of starting to spam Gravios Beam from the lower points (Called Floor Beam from this point on), if low enough they'll pass harmlessly below ya, but with the right height he can hit you more then once with one beam so be careful. Area 7: Since this is where we find Gravios the first time around i'll mention this area first, when he flees he turnes towards the Lava Pool on the eastern end of the map (the pool is kinda shaped like a tunnel entrance when seen from above) and starts a fast walk (or staggering limp if he's weak) for it ignoring everything in his path, unless you either stagger him or put him in rage mode, please note that he can easely step on you when he is leaving, does not do that much damage but it adds up and can stun ya if repeated enough. Byroad through area 6: he'll be walking waaaaay outside the map, or it might be to simulate the height difference, still counts as area 6 even though map wise he's closer to area 8, which is practically walking inside I might ad, gunners who can clear out the Ioprey fast enough might be able to get a shot off, but i doubt it as I have yet to even see him in this area, the exception being the paintball marker on my map to track him for this guide, that is. Area 5: He appears out of the oval Lava pool that is inbetween the entrances to area 6 and 3, there is walls surrounding the pool on 3 sides creating a tunnel like feel to it, can't miss it really, as he just loves to charge out of it, or Floor Beam ya from it, high chanse of being the perfect height for a floor beam so watch out. Strategy: The Main strategy is to blow the chest piece to smithereens then pund him into oblivion, this is why you have all those trap tools and nets, to make more pitfall traps so you can bomb him more easely, just note that he tends to evac the area once he get loose from a pitfall after youve tried to blow him up, if you set up a pitfall trap in advance you can use the knowledge of where he will flee to your advantage to set up a second boom spot, just note you can only have 1 untripped pitfall trap in each area. Rage Mode: when he is in rage mode there will be comming fire from his moth and he will become faster, alot faster, well fast for him anyway, think normal Monoblos speed and you arent that far off, please note however that while the speed boost isn't that impressive his attacks WILL hurt, try your best not to get nailed by Gravios Beam while he's in rage mode, it won't go well over with your health bar, not at all. Attacks: Here I will list Gravios' attacks and my experience with them so far, note that this is all for Elder rank, so opinions will change once I can acess Nekhot, Guild and G-rank versions. once I have those I will put them up in a seperate section. Please note I will only list attacks that I have experienced first hand, as I don't wanna give faulty info. Hip Check: less bugged then plessy's, since he is bulkier the hit so box down't seem so wierd because you are expecting the wider reach, please note that it is still bugged though so no running in behind the attack and expect to keep standing, with 308 defence it'll do a rather low ammount of damage, unless he is in rage mode and your sleeping and even then it aint dangerous unless your below 1/5 of total hp, all in all I simly just walk out of reach of this one as he has a much longer set up time for his check then plessy, that or start pounding him n the head in hopes to score a KO. Gravios Beam: as long as you do not decide to camp infront of him this one should be easy to avoid with the hammer, seeing as your main target is the big bullseye the bombs made on his chest, please note that when he's in rage mode he'll send out exhaust and then create a small explosion when fireing the beam every once in a while. this attack will detonate Sootstone rocks so be careful around those Exhaust Blast: This attack is usually used then Gravios fires his Gravios beam during Rage Mode, creates a fire attribute explosion that sends you flying, if your using fire weak armor this attack can be as deadly as the beam itself, does more damage then the hip check on the Ceantaur armor, but apart from that not that impressive really, crappy range as well, it can be identified as a black smoke rises from Gravios' body before the attack itself is launched, easy to spot easy to avoid, if your not comboing. Sleep Gas: with the upgraded ceantaur armor and the - defence removed this is just a nusiance, the worst he can do to you is the Hip Check and it hits for pathetic damage at your current defence levels, he can't even spam hit you because you get sent flying outside the Sleep Gas reach by the Hip Check itself, so it's not dangerous unless he gets you into a corner, then you might kiss your behind good bye, but chanses are he'll decide to go after your cat instead, so I wouldn't worry to much, if he's in rage mode he might decide to use exhaust, but Ceantaur gives fire res sooo, not that nasty really, hits harder then the hip check though, so it might be dangerous if repeated. Charge: Just that he charges at you, easier to evade then Monoblos' and less damage too, stil homes in though, so stay on your toes, I use it to make him faceplant into the Sootstone rockes in area 5 as they deal pretty good damage to him, even better if they hit the chest as damage wise they are like LBB's when they hit that spot, please note that in Rage Mode he CAN use a powered up version, and that version HURTS, in comperison. if the normal charge is like a car crashing into you in 50 Km/h, then the power charge is like a truck blasting into you in 200 Km/h. Keep clear of it. High Roar: Just that, can try to roll it, but with the crappy ammount of invincibility with the hammer i would suggest the Superman Dive instead (Sprinting dodge that ends in a belly flop on the ground) might work, I just deal with the inevitable hit when it happens. If you can position close to him yo might just end up having him sleep gas you after the roar, preferable since a charge while your asleep below him will just go over your form without doing damage, if your positioned correctly, and if not he'll most likely Hip Check or simplyspam sleep gas a few times (each hit will wake you up then put you to sleep again, kinda reidiculus really). High Grade Ear Plug to block the roar. Bite: The normal bite attack that every flying wyvern has, please note that his wersion has bigger reach because of his bulky form. Tail Slam: The same as the Slam of both Basarios and Monoblos, he'll look backwards and slam his tail into the ground a bunch of times, in rage mode this goes pretty fast so keep away from the tail. Tail Spin: the same old same old 180 degree tail spin attack you have been experiencing since your first Kit-Ku, can deal suprising ammount of damage in rage mode, so don't underestemate it, strange hit boxes too, is your just ouside the range of the tail itself you might just go flying... TOWARDS the Gravios, in other words, it's like it hit you from behind. Main Guide: Well now that that's all said and done let's get this show on the road. if this is your first time hunting Gravios he'll be in Area 7 close to the entrance from Area 3, you pretty much run smack into him, in later hunts he can spawn in either 7, 5 or 6, however in area 6 he'll just walk towards either 5 or 7, also all the areas instantly starts the standard boss battle music if he's inn there so it should be pretty easy to know if he's around, the best way of locating him is to go to the entrance to area 4 gobble a cool dring and head from 4 to 5 from 5 to 6 and from 6 to 7 if any of those areas contain gravios you'll know, please note that you can't see Gravios normally in area 6 since he is walking waaay outside the map edge. Once you have located him and if you insisted in bringing paintballs feel free to paintball him to keep a closer look at where he is in the current area. The first order of buisniss is to get rid of the shell on his chest, this can be done by either attacking him or using the pitfall trap, please note that due to all the volcanic rock there are only a few areas that are suitable to use a pitfall trap, so wait till your cat provides a distraction and set it up. After that you need to lure him into the trap, I find that using a flute provides an easy lure, but it's risky since it also calls the attention of anything else in the area, it's easier to hang out with the trap betweeen you and Gravios and wait for him to charge on his own, sooner or later he'll happely comply then set up 2 large and 1 small BB's and get out of the blast radius, now run over and start pounding with the hammer, you could set up another LB but chanses are he would break out before u could set it off wasting it in the process. After he breaks out he will most likely retreat towards area 5 or 7 using area 6 as a detour, use that to your advantage and take the shortcut through area 3, once in the oposite area set up the next pitfall trap where the Gravios will come out from the lava and then just wait for the next chanse to blast him with 2 LBB and 1 SBB, once he flees again, of you if you feel confident that he won't use the 3rd trap and another set of 2 LBB and 1 SBB, please note that once you blast the plate off he will most of the time immediatly enter rage mode, keep an eye out for the charges as they might be an upgraded version that also recieves the rage mode damage boost, get hit and it will take of a good chunk of your Health if that's the case. After the 3rd trapping and LBB SBB combo he will most likely start to get close to critical damage, if he is not in area 5 he will flee there first then attempt to reach some other unknown location from there once he reaches critical, seems to be limping towards the Tunnel to area 4 though, the reason I say unknown is that if you get him into rage mode when he tries to flee he'll forget all about it and try to kill you instead, effectivly stopping him cold due to the slow stagger animation (you can WALK faster then he stagger) Please note, during End Game he'll be in rage mode almost constantly so stay on your toes, 1 mishap and it's a high probability that next stop is Knockoutville. Editors Ramblings: This is just me giving off fun-facts that happened to me when fighting the Gravios, enojoy or ignore at your own accord. When I fought Gravios once, he just up and died on his own accord, I say own accord cuss my cat was busy blowing it's horn, I was busy using a potion and there was no other Enemies or Hazards in the area, Gravios tries to Hip Check, takes 1 step forward and then I suddenly get the quest clear and he falls over... dead, Wierdest. Clear. Ever. Another time he suicided himself on a sootstone rock, kinda fun really.